Honoghr
by Nyaar
Summary: Encarcelados en una de sus misiones, QuiGon le relata a su Padawan una aventura que le sucedió con el Maestro Dooku en aquél mismo planeta, donde acabaron encerrados en la misma celda.


- Aún no puedo creer que te subieras a ese árbol para dejar al animal, Maestro – Había un atisbo de reproche en la voz de Obi-Wan, oculto tan sólo por la preocupación que sentía y porque odiaba ver a su Maestro herido.

- La Fuerza me dijo que lo hiciera – Qui-Gon tenía el ceño fruncido sobre los ojos azules, y no sólo por el dolor de las heridas que había conseguido con su caída. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, frustrado por su torpeza.

Se suponía que un Maestro Jedi debía tener suficiente experiencia y dominio de la Fuerza como para no resultar herido en sus misiones… pero por alguna razón que se le escapaba él era inmune a esa regla, lo había sido siempre.

Menudo ejemplo le daba a su aprendiz.

El muchacho se guardó el comentario que iba a hacer al respecto de que la Fuerza no le dijo que debía caerse y se arrodilló a su lado, apoyando una mano en su rodilla al verle sisear de dolor al menor de sus movimientos.

- Hasta que nos suelten creo que estarías más cómodo apoyado en mí – Le ofreció pensando en que a sus costillas les vendría bien estar sobre blando.

Qui-Gon asintió a su buena intención e intentó acercarse a él. El movimiento en su hombro dislocado le hizo gemir y encogerse, lo cual no mejoró la situación, pues terminó doblado sobre sí mismo haciendo patentes esfuerzos por respirar. Las costillas partidas no ayudaban mucho, tampoco.

Obi-Wan torció el gesto al sentir su dolor a través de su lazo y le atrajo hacia una de los lados de la celda. Luego se sentó tras él, apoyando la espalda en la pared y recostó a Qui-Gon contra él para facilitarle el respirar.

_Suerte que he crecido en estos años, _pensó casi sonriéndose al sentirle tan grande contra su pecho.

Buscó en la Fuerza a su Maestro para intentar ayudarle a recuperar la tranquilidad mandándole calma y ayudándole con el dolor, pero el Jedi intentaba apartarse de él.

- ¿Maestro?

- No puedo… apoyarme en él… - Dijo pálido con los dientes apretados, y Obi-Wan le colocó sobre él de modo que su hombro herido quedara en vano. Al momento sintió que el cuerpo de su Maestro se relajaba considerablemente.

- ¿Mejor así?

- Odio Honoghr. Odio los hungga y odio ese árbol. Y ellos me odian a mí – Dijo Qui-Gon en un gruñido, aunque agradeciendo a través de su lazo la ayuda de su Padawan. En aquella postura le resultaba más fácil respirar, aunque el hombro seguía doliéndole a rabiar. La Fuerza le decía que estaba algo más que dislocado.

- Un Jedi no debe odiar – Le dijo el muchacho casi escandalizado, aunque por supuesto sin tomarse en serio las palabras de su mentor. Le había costado, pero después de unos años había logrado acostumbrarse a su extraño humor.

Qui-Gon no respondió a su regaño, sólo cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo para intentar hallar su centro y dejar ir su frustración en vez de suspirar, tal y como quería.

- Habías estado aquí antes¿verdad? – Preguntó Obi-Wan, y el Jedi gruñó suavemente dejándose acunar por la Fuerza.

- Con mi Maestro, cuando era más joven que tú. En una de mis primeras misiones con él.

- ¿Y ya estaba aquí ese árbol?

- Vaya si estaba…

Nubes rosadas cubrían el cielo de Honoghr, en el Borde Exterior. La gente en el mercado iba y venía en sus quehaceres, comprando aquí y allá y llevando pesadas bolsas sobre sus cuellos.

Dooku hablaba con uno de los mercaderes, intentando encontrar un buen precio en alimentos que pudieran digerir los humanos cuando sintió una fuerte perturbación en la Fuerza no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Una fuerte conmoción sacudió su lazo. Algo pasaba con su padawan.

El mercader bajó aún más su alta cabeza bulbosa y le observó detenidamente con sus tres ojos durante unos momentos; después se alzó en toda su estatura y miró tras él tal y como estaban haciendo otros congéneres. Un murmullo ronco se extendió por el mercado al hablar muchos noghri la vez.

La Fuerza ondulaba y vibraba en un lamento insistente y Dooku reforzó su mente contra ella en el momento en que sintió que podía desbordarle. Aún así, la sentía estrellándose contra sus muros mentales como si fueran un rompeolas.

En los archivos del Templo sobre Honoghr no se registraba ninguna criatura que fuera capaz de provocar una reacción tan violenta… Tendría que ir a hacer rabiar a la Archivista cuando volvieran…

- Perdón, amigo. Pronto vuelvo – Le dijo el Jedi con un saludo en su grotesco idioma, y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente. Por suerte muchos de los viandantes se habían detenido y era más sencillo poder sortear a las grandes criaturas.

Todos miraban en la misma dirección, y sus ojos parecían confluir sobre un gran árbol de hojas ligeramente malvas que parecía agitarse… ¿y llorar?

Era una sensación extraña, pero cuanto más se acercaba más claro le parecía que el árbol lloraba, agitando levemente sus grandes ramas y dejando caer pequeñas flores amarillas en forma de bola.

Se permitió tocar la Fuerza, y nada más hacerlo vio que el árbol era sin duda la causa de la perturbación. Lloraba, y la Fuerza lo hacía con él. Abrió un poco más su mente con cuidado de no dejarse arrastrar por las sensaciones que emanaban del árbol y buscó a Qui-Gon, preocupado porque aún no había vuelto a su lado. Una oleada de dolor y angustia le llegó claramente a través de su lazo; al menos estaba cerca.

_/Qui-Gon¿qué sucede?_ - Le llamó mentalmente, pero lo único que sintió de su Padawan fue una mezcla de sentimientos confusos.

Apretó el paso. ¿Qué habría pasado con el muchacho?

Cuando por fin consiguió llegar al árbol y hacerse hueco entre los nativos lo que vio le hizo suspirar y adelantarse hasta su padawan.

- Maestro… - Qui-Gon parecía avergonzado y a punto de llorar, aunque ese era el menor de sus problemas, teniendo en cuenta que estaba encogido sobre sí mismo apretándose con fuerza el brazo izquierdo a la altura del codo. Cerca de él había, partida, una rama del gran árbol y, en su regazo, un pequeño reptil emplumado con escamas iridiscentes.

_Este niño..._

Dooku suspiró y se agachó a su lado intentando que su voz fuera lo más neutra posible. Sabía que el pequeño emplumado y la afición de su padawan a la Fuerza Viva tenía que ver con la aventura, pero estaba seguro de que el chico no había tenido intención de partir la rama y mucho menos de caerse.

Una multitud estaba comenzando a congregarse alrededor del árbol, y no parecían especialmente tranquilos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Padawan¿Qué hacías en el árbol?

- Sentí un peligro en la Fuerza, miedo… y al volverme vi a un animal cayendo… Le cogí antes de que se estrellara y _me dijo_ que le subiera a su nido… - Qui-Gon tragó saliva y se detuvo a concentrarse en la Fuerza para intentar bloquear el dolor, pero le resultó imposible. Los ojos plateados del reptil se cerraron unos momentos en mudo asentimiento y tocó al chico con su morro irisado en un intento de darle apoyo – Me dijo que trepara… ¡y fui despacio! No quería hacerle nada al árbol... Y cuando estaba junto al nido se partió la rama…

- ¿Por qué no usaste la Fuerza en tu caída¿Padawan? – Le llamó al ver que no quería responderle. Dooku puso una mano sobre el hombro que parecía sano y el muchacho se encogió contra él buscando la seguridad de su contacto.

- No… puedo concentrarme con todo ese ruido… - dijo casi con un sollozo – Llora… es horrible… demasiado triste…

Dooku se aproximó a su mente con la Fuerza, y la encontró prácticamente vulnerable.

- Qui-Gon, protege tu mente. Ese árbol es una fuente de perturbación muy intensa – Le dijo, y en la Fuerza le arropó completamente hasta que estuvo seguro de sentir al muchacho en su lazo.

_/ Calma, Padawan... Concéntrate en la Fuerza y levanta tus barreras... /_ Dijo esperando que su calma pudiera tranquilizarle un poco. Una oleada de angustia y pena le hizo fruncir el ceño, y el dolor le llevó a frotar suavemente por donde le agarraba. Tenía que ver ese brazo, pronto.

Qui-Gon asintió suavemente, los ojos cerrados intentando mantener el frágil asidero que le unía a su Maestro en mitad de todo aquél torbellino de sentimientos. Su mano era cálida en su hombro y podía sentir su mente serena; era un alivio sentirle tan cerca. Su Maestro lo arreglaría todo, estaba seguro… pero por la Fuerza, ojala no tardara mucho. Dolía a rabiar.

Dooku se volvió al sentir peligro en la Fuerza. La gente se agolpaba a su alrededor con gestos obvios de agitación. La mayoría lloraban y se agitaban mirando al árbol, y muchos canturreaban una melodía deprimente. No parecían violentos… o eso le pareció al Maestro antes de ver que se abría un camino entre la masa que se había congregado.

Poco tiempo pasó para que llegaran hasta allí las fuerzas de seguridad de la ciudad portando largas lanzas electrificadas y cara de pocos amigos.

- Voy a hablar con ellos, Padawan. Después me ocuparé de tus heridas.

Qui-Gon tragó saliva cuando apartó su mano, sintiendo la abrumadora presión de la Fuerza sobre su mente una vez más al alejarse de él. El hombro le dolía enormemente al respirar, igual que el costado del mismo lado, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que era incapaz de contener.

Dooku frunció el gesto, preocupado, y puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza castaña. No le hacía falta ser un Maestro Jedi para saber que el muchacho le necesitaba a su lado.

_/ Mantente conmigo en la Fuerza, Qui-Gon / _

_/ Lo... intento... Es como que te den... martillazos en la cabeza... Duele... / _

El Maestro se abrió a la Fuerza los momentos que quedaban antes de que llegaran los soldados y amplió su barrera hasta llevarla alrededor de la mente del Padawan. No podría aislarles como debería, pero tendría que bastar por el momento.

Con la mano aún en su cabeza, Qui-Gon vio a su Maestro hablar con los nativos en un idioma que él no comprendía. Escuchando sus pensamientos hubiera entendido qué es lo que se estaban diciendo, pero estaba concentrado en mantener a raya la tristeza que traía la Fuerza a oleadas y su propio dolor. Dooku no parecía notar nada, pues su expresión era igual de calmada que siempre, pero aquello estaba lejos de la realidad. El Maestro realmente estaba esforzándose por mantener su escudo arriba y una conversación coherente en aquél idioma sintiendo al árbol y a su padawan martillar rítmicamente contra sus sienes.

- No dejo que lo llevéis - Le dijo a su interlocuor, el más fornido de los diez noghi que parecían querer taladrarle con sus tres ojos.

- Castigo. Árbol duele. Llora.

- No quería daño. Accidente

- ¡Árbol sagrado¡Hungga sagrado! - El jefe dio un golpe con la parte roma de la lanza al suelo señalando al pequeño reptil emplumado, y todos le imitaron.

- Nosotros marchamos en paz Dooku agitó una de sus manos, y el sobreesfuerzo de intentar domar la Fuerza encrespada para convencerle hizo que sintiera que la cabeza se le fuera a partir. Su concentración en los escudos se tambaleó momentáneamente y tuvo que morderse dentro de la boca al ponerlos en su lugar de nuevo.

Qui-Gon jadeó al sentir el dolor del Maestro como si fuera propio, su mano crispándose sobre su pelo, y se esforzó todo lo que pudo en no darle más trabajo.

- Castigo - El jefe dobló su largo cuello para señalar al padawan, y los otros nueve alzaron sus picas contra él, amenazantes. Al parecer, el truco mental no había funcionado.

- Maestro…

- Tranquilo Padawan… - murmuró, el gesto tranquilo y una pequeña sonrisa aunque le caía sudor por las sienes - Hungga cayendo. Pequeño salvar, no castigo

El líder pareció pensar en lo que le había dicho, aunque el ceño se frunció sobre sus tres ojos color oliva.

- Hungga asustado. Hungga llora. Árbol llora. Árbol duele… - agitó la cabeza y pareció suspirar - Prisión. Hablar Hungga

_Y tendrán un idioma aún más subdesarrollado para hablar con el reptil... ¿Dónde queda la Civilización en estos planetas alienígenas...?_

El pensamiento había sido tan claro y fuerte que Qui-Gon lo escuchó sin estar prestando atención.

_¡Maestro/ _Le regañó el Padawan, pues un Jedi no debía tener prejuicios contra otras razas… aunque sabía que era un precepto que le costaba mucho a su Maestro.

Dooku se sorprendió, pero al pronto recordó que el chico estaba en su cabeza tanto como él en la suya. No tuvo ocasión de preocuparse más por ello puesto que las lanzas de los soldados se acercaron demasiado a ellos como para estar cómodos. Al parecer no tenían más remedio que acompañarles.

- Me temo que estaremos encerrados hasta que tu pequeño amigo les diga que no querías hacerle daño – Suspiró el Caballero volviéndose a mirar al muchacho, y Qui-Gon asintió suavemente y se levantó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Dooku tuvo que sujetarle cuando una oleada de nausea casi acabó con él en el suelo de nuevo. Mientras le sostenía intentó escanearle en la Fuerza para ver la gravedad de sus heridas, pero sus sienes y el súbito gemido de su joven aprendiz le recordaron que sería mejor que no lo hiciera.

- No te preocupes… Si estás conmigo aguantaré hasta que lleguemos donde sea… - Intentó sonreír tranquilizador, pero en sus ojos y postura era obvio su dolor.

El Maestro se volvió hacia sus captores, resuelto.

- Pequeño duele como Árbol. Prisión cerca, por favor

El soldado miró a Qui-Gon de arriba abajo y asintió.

- Cerca

La celda no era gran cosa, hecha de un símil de barro al estilo del resto de la ciudad. Era rectangular y no muy alta, pero era fresca y estaba limpia, y tenía un ventanuco en la parte superior por la que entraba la luz.

- Déjame ver qué te has hecho… - Dijo Dooku sentando a su Padawan en el suelo y arrodillándose a su lado cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

- Lo siento Maestro... – Murmuró bajando la cabeza avergonzado por haber sido el causante de aquella situación. Cuando volvieran a Coruscant, sabía que el Consejo regañaría a su Maestro por tener que llevarle a los sanadores otra vez. Ya tenía record de estancia allí con trece años y apenas cuatro misiones, y el Consejo estaba empezando a pensar que su Maestro le estaba descuidando.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora – dijo el Jedi leyendo sus pensamientos con gran facilidad y mandando una oleada de calma a su mente – Cada cosa a su tiempo. Y ahora, a pesar de que es curioso escuchar tus pensamientos, necesitaría que reconstruyeras tus barreras mentales, Padawan. Yo te ayudaré.

Ambos cerraron los ojos unos momentos, y al abrirlos el Maestro se alegró de que su mente volviera a ser suya, sin interferencias de ningún tipo. Ahora sólo restaba que se le fuera la jaqueca.

_¿Qué tal/ _Preguntó a través de su lazo. Las acometidas de la Fuerza se habían calmado bastante y apenas eran pequeñas molestias. Por fin el Árbol había dejado de llorar.

_/ Mejor... / _

_/ Entonces relájate… / _El Maestro se fundió con la Fuerza para ver las heridas del muchacho y suspiró aliviado. No había nada muy serio excepto el hombro dislocado y una pequeña fisura en una costilla, y así se lo dijo.

- Es una suerte que los niños seáis de goma… No quiero pensar en una caída así para el Maestro Yoda… - Dijo con una sonrisita.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Obi-Wan interrumpiendo el relato, los ojos azules muy abiertos. Esta vez, Qui-Gon no pudo evitar suspirar… y morderse a la vez - Pero Maestro…. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas hecho lo mismo otra vez? No sólo el rescatar a ese animal, sino subirte al árbol y… caerte…– el Padawan intentó no reírse, pero sólo lo consiguió tras escuchar gemir a su Maestro con su agitación - Lo siento, ya sé que no fue a propósito… Ese árbol es un horror… Pero qué razón tenía el Maestro Dooku…

- ¡Padawan…! – Se quejó el Caballero engarfiando de golpe su mano buena en una de las piernas del chico cuando le sacudió a carcajadas y todas sus heridas se quejaron a la vez.

- Lo siento, Maestro… - le dijo aún risueño calmándose y mandándole energías con la Fuerza para ayudarle – Es que me hizo gracia... Lo del Maestro Yoda fue una comparación muy… curiosa, por no decir otra cosa.

- Y mis huesos dicen que acertada… - hizo una mueca que estaba a caballo entre fastidio y mohín – Tengo que meditar por qué la Fuerza me hace pasar dos veces por esto.

Obi-Wan asintió suavemente.

- Y tendríamos que hacer algo con tus heridas…

El Caballero se encogió inconscientemente sólo de planteárselo, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener su contacto con la Fuerza cuando el dolor hizo que le entraran náuseas.

- No es que desconfíe de tus habilidades, Padawan pero sobreviviré si sólo me inmovilizas el brazo – Dijo un poco después, sudor frío bajando por su frente.

- Pero Maestro, te dolerá menos cuando lo tengas en su sitio… Además si no, no podrás curarte.

- Eso decía mi Maestro… - Murmuró.

- Es una suerte que los niños seáis de goma… No quiero pensar en una caída así para el Maestro Yoda… - Dijo con una sonrisita.

- ¡Ya no soy un niño! – exclamó el joven Padawan como siempre que su Maestro sacaba el tema por hacerle rabiar, y se encogió cuando el Jedi le puso las manos encima - Con cuidado, Maestro…

Dooku arqueó las cejas e intentó ayudarle con el dolor a través de la Fuerza.

- Creía que estabas de mi parte, no de la del Consejo – le dijo sonando herido, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Y yo que pensaba que mi carácter estaba mejorando…

¿En serio te cuido tan mal, Padawan?

- Unas veces mejor que otras… - Su sonrisa irónica se trocó en gesto de dolor cuando el Jedi comenzó a tumbarle en el suelo. Gimió como queja e intentó oponerse débilmente, pero las manos firmes del hombre le sujetaron hasta apoyarle contra él. Qui-Gon intentó encogerse de lado porque dolía mucho más estando estirado, pero su Maestro se lo impidió.

- Sé que duele, pero tengo que colocarlo para que puedas curarte… - Le explicó secando las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas. El muchacho intentaba por todos los medios no mostrar su malestar porque sabía que Dooku no lo consideraba propio de un Jedi, pero no lo podía evitar.

_/ Concéntrate en la Fuerza, Padawan. Ella te ayudará / _Le dijo suavemente. Él, que era el terror de los niños en el Templo y uno de los Caballeros más evitados de la Orden, no escatimaba en atenciones para quien realmente mostraba interés por él… y a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos su Padawan era una fuente de orgullo y cariño tales que hacía por él cosas que nunca haría por otros.

El Maestro Dooku se abrió a la Fuerza completamente, alcanzando con ella a su aprendiz y envolviéndole para ayudarle a superar el mal rato. Después fue sobre él y comenzó a reducir la luxación, tomando parte de su dolor para hacerle aquellos largos minutos más llevaderos.

Cuando el hueso encajó en su sitio con un pequeño chasquido Qui-Gon gritó y se arqueó, y Dooku le tomó en sus brazos y le dejó desahogarse, usando la Fuerza para ayudar a su cuerpo a sanar.

_Si el Maestro Yoda me viera abrazarle seguro que dejaba caer su bastón..._ pensó con ironía, pero con una sonrisa cálida en sus facciones duras. Frotó suavemente su espalda, pero pronto sus cejas se fruncieron sobre su nariz de águila al pensar en el líder del Consejo.

Había esperado tener una vuelta al Templo tranquila y sin enfrentamientos, pero parecía que la Fuerza tenía otros planes para él. El Consejo se le querría comer por marchar a donde no les habían mandado y encima volver a llevar a su Padawan herido…

_Pero cada cosa a su tiempo..._

- Tengo que inmovilizarte el brazo – le explicó al notar que se iba calmando - ¿Te duele menos ahora?

- Sí, Maestro… Gracias… - Murmuró sorbiéndose la nariz y frotándose los ojos rápidamente. Estaba avergonzado por su conducta totalmente impropia de un Jedi, y esperaba una reprimenda al respecto… pero Dooku no dijo nada mientras rasgaba su manto para preparar unos vendajes improvisados.

- ¿Maestro…?

- ¿Hmm? – El Caballero miró a su Padawan, que se había sentado junto a él, con expresión interrogante. Sus pensamientos estaban vagando por la Cámara del Consejo de nuevo.

- Lo siento mucho – El muchacho bajó la cabeza, miserable. Con lo torpe que era, en ocasiones como aquella se preguntaba cómo el imbatible y perfecto Maestro Dooku le había tomado como Padawan…

Dooku estuvo a punto de suspirar ante el súbito fluir de su inseguridad por su lazo, pero se contuvo y decidió que sería mejor que fundiera sus preocupaciones realizando sus deberes como Maestro. Así además le daría algo que hacer a su inquieto y fácilmente distraíble Padawan.

- Padawan, la Fuerza te dijo que subieras a ese árbol, e hiciste bien en subir porque esa era su voluntad. También que estuvo bien que salvaras a ese animal. Respecto a tu caída… Debiste prever que la rama podía quebrarse.

- Es cierto, Maestro.

- Lo cual no significa que seas torpe – frunció el ceño. Era ridículo que el chico pensara aquello… – Pero debes de trabajar en tu capacidad de atención cuando enfocas en la Fuerza. Y también tienes que perfeccionar tus escudos mentales. Puede que algún día te vuelvas a encontrar en una situación parecida, y no siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

- Sí, Maestro. Lo haré mejor la próxima vez.

- Te sugiero que empieces a meditar en lo que te he dicho para sacar algo provechoso de nuestro encierro…

- Al menos hoy sí tenías los escudos en su sitio… - Sonrió Obi-Wan, quien a pesar de todo estaba pasando un buen rato con la historia. Su Maestro no solía hablar de Dooku muy a menudo, y la experiencia estaba resultando muy interesante. A veces le costaba creer que su perfecto Maestro hubiera cometido errores siendo Padawan… y que los siguiera cometiendo.

- Si hubieran estado tan fuertes como debieran hubiera podido frenar mi caída con la Fuerza… Supongo que ahí está una de mis lecciones… que también puedes aplicarte.

- Sí, Maestro. Gracias por ayudarme antes. No había imaginado nunca que la Fuerza pudiera encresparse tan violentamente en tan corto espacio de tiempo... – Murmuró recordando cómo se había sentido arrastrado por aquella repentina oleada de sensaciones hasta que su Maestro le ayudó a poner sus defensas en orden.

Qui-Gon iba a hacer un comentario al respecto pero lo olvidó al tener que apretar la pierna del chico tal y como había hecho varias veces a lo largo del relato.

- ¿Padawan? – llamó con un gemido sintiendo que su autocontrol se resquebrajaba. Los músculos desgarrados estaban más rígidos e inflamados a cada minuto y latían dolorosamente con cada respiración, acordes con las costillas - Creo que sí estaría bien que me ayudaras con esto…

- Claro, Maestro…

Rápidamente Obi-Wan le ayudó a tumbarse en el suelo, mandándole calma cuando le dejó completamente estirado sobre la piedra. Puso una mano sobre su frente, acariciando el nacimiento de su pelo como Qui-Gon siempre hacía con él cuando estaba herido o enfermo, intentando compartir su dolor a través de su lazo de entrenamiento.

_/ Voy a hacerlo, Maestro. Aguanta un poco la postura, enseguida estarás mejor / _

Tras los párpados apretados, Qui-Gon vio puntos brillantes como estrellas y constelaciones enteras cuando el joven Padawan comenzó a empujar suavemente la articulación a su sitio. Apretó la mano buena hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos y sintió lágrimas quemarle los ojos pesar de su concentración en la Fuerza y de la comunión que sentía con Obi-Wan. El esfuerzo de permanecer quieto y dejarse hacer era tremendo.

Cuando el húmero volvió a su sitio Obi-Wan abrió mucho los ojos al grito de una maldición rodiana. Tal fue su sorpresa que soltó a su Maestro de golpe, permitiéndole así rodar de costado y quedar hecho un ovillo tembloroso de manto marrón oscuro.

El joven le puso las manos encima con cuidado, preocupado, y frotó suavemente su espalda deseando poder hacer más para ayudarle. Sabía que el dolor de la luxación disminuiría en unos minutos, pero le preocupaba haber agravado una fisura que había descubierto en el hueso cuando estaba a punto de colocarlo.

_Supongo que él lo sabía y por eso no quería que le tocara… pero debía de doler mucho para dejarme colocárselo a pesar de todo…_

- Maestro¿cómo estas? – Le preguntó tras unos minutos al ver que se agitaba débilmente. Le tomó con cuidado y le volvió un poco, apartándole el pelo largo del rostro.

- … Mejor… - dijo entre dientes, respirando con dificultad. No había una traza de lágrimas en su rostro, pero le delataban los ojos enrojecidos – Gracias…

Obi-Wan sintió su agradecimiento y su afecto a través del lazo, y sonrió abiertamente, frotando su espalda.

- No hay de qué… Por cierto, no sabía que hablas rodiano… Un Jedi no debe maldecir, el Maestro Yoda siempre lo dice – Dijo el muchacho con una risita para hacerle rabiar y aliviar así el ambiente.

- ¿Y qué dice sobre ser impertinente y reírse de los Maestros heridos? – Le regañó Qui-Gon, si bien con algo de humor. El dolor había disminuido hasta ser considerablemente más fácil de controlar, siempre y cuando no diera trabajo extra a las fracturas.

El muchacho le ayudó a incorporarse y rasgó su manto para poder hacer un vendaje improvisado que le inmovilizara el brazo.

- Lo has hecho muy bien – Le dijo el Jedi palpándose con cuidado para hacerse idea de los daños. Se estremeció al tocar sobre la cabeza del hueso y rápidamente apartó la mano, siseando.

- Creo que tienes una fractura… - Comentó el Padawan alzando la vista hacia él al escucharle, el gesto preocupado.

- Sí... Yo también lo creo… Ciertamente ya no soy de goma… - Se lamentó, y se concentró en encontrar su centro y apartar el dolor de su mente, momento que aprovechó Obi-Wan para inmovilizarle.

- ¿El Consejo regañó al Maestro Dooku? – Preguntó el chico una vez que tuvo a su Maestro vendado y cómodamente colocado de nuevo sobre él.

- Desde luego que sí. Estuvimos meses recluidos en el Templo hasta que el Consejo decidió que Dooku había meditado suficiente sobre su "creciente irresponsabilidad" y su "facilidad para ignorar al Consejo".

- Pero él no tiene la culpa de que te tengan un sitio de honor en la enfermería¿verdad?

- No… - De pronto Qui-Gon se quedó sumido en un silencio casi triste, y Obi-Wan se dio cuenta de que su pregunta había dado muy cerca de la cuestión por la cual su Maestro no hablaba mucho sobre Dooku.

El joven intentó llegar a él a través de su lazo, pero Qui-Gon estaba cerrado a él tal y como solía hacer cuando algo le molestaba. Obi-Wan no conocía a nadie a quien se le diera tan bien guardar su dolor como a su Maestro, dejando heridas abiertas durante años.

Cuando Obi-Wan estaba pensando una forma de llegar hasta el Caballero escucharon pasos, y la puerta de la celda se abrió. El largo cuello de un noghi entró en la habitación y les dijo en su extraño idioma que eran libres de marcharse; el pequeño lagarto emplumado debía de haber "hablado" en su favor, después de todo.

Fuera, nubes rosas seguían cubriendo el cielo de Honoghr como si fueran grandes algodones de azúcar.

- Vamos, Padawan. Buscaremos un transporte hasta nuestra nave.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? – Obi-Wan estaba un poco decepcionado por la súbita partida, aunque comprendía que su Maestro necesitaba un médico avanzado, cosa que no existía en aquél planeta. Suerte que sólo estaban allí para comprar suministros y no por una misión importante – Supongo que la próxima vez que vengamos podré visitar algo. Parece un sitio bonito…

- No habrá próxima vez. Al menos conmigo… - Qui-Gon arqueó suavemente las cejas, una mano sobre sus costillas al andar y su brazo herido bien sujeto en el cabestrillo que le hiciera Obi-Wan con su propio manto. El joven andaba pegado a él por si necesitaba su apoyo – Pienso declinar todas las misiones que haya en este planeta. No quiero pasar por lo mismo tres veces…

Obi-Wan tan sólo rió entre dientes.

---------------

**NdlA: **

No tenía idea de cómo eran los Noghi antes de escribir esto…De hecho los había bautizado como Honoghranos en un primer momento ;)


End file.
